


Now I Am the Master

by Nicoliol



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Swap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10049102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicoliol/pseuds/Nicoliol
Summary: Anakin plowing twinky Obi-Wan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when Erinla and I discuss Anakin being creepier if he were a master and Obi-Wan was his apprentice.

“M-Master!” Obi-Wan flushed when the older man pushed him face down against the bed, spreading his legs apart, leaving him feeling incredibly exposed.

“Be a good boy and relax, Obi-Wan.” Anakin’s hands groped and squeezed at the teen’s cheeks, spreading him open. He moved closer, hips rocking forward so that his cock slid against Obi-Wan’s slick hole. 

“Yes, Master,” Obi-Wan mumbled the words, his face hot with embarrassment. He knew how much Anakin loved it when he called him that, especially at times like these. 

And sure enough, the words had quickly pulled a groan from Anakin, who was finally sinking into Obi-Wan, giving him what he obviously was aching for with the way he was squirming under him, already moaning for Anakin.

The elder was nothing short of pleased, pressing kisses across Obi-Wan’s shoulders as he worked his hips, rolling them, thrusting as deep and hard as he could, whatever it took to get those desperate little whines from Obi-Wan, the plea for more that made Anakin realize _he_ was the one giving Obi-Wan everything he wanted, not the other way around.

He was shocked by how easily he accepted that truth.

Anakin wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan, pulling the younger man’s back to his chest as he sat up, holding him in place, his padawan settled on his lap while continuing to buck up into him. He’d been teasing him, kissing, licking, biting, anything but this, and now it seemed it was too much for him to handle.

“Master, I-I’m–I’m going to–!” Obi-Wan came with a startled cry, his head tossed back, lips parted. That alone was the reason he’d always begged Anakin to wait until they were on a mission far from the temple; they were never anything close to quiet. It was hard and fast and perfect, not that Obi-Wan would admit that out loud. The last thing he needed was to further inflate his master’s ego.

Every time they did this it started with Obi-Wan reminding Anakin why it was wrong, that the Council would strip them of their titles if they ever found out. But every time it ended with Obi-Wan feeling loved and wanted. It was too good to pass up.

Anakin’s hands slid across Obi-Wan’s chest, nails dragging over his nipples, drawing out a few more weak sounding whimpers. Obi-Wan’s body was so hot and tight around him, it was impossible to hold back, the elder pumping his hips vigorously until he was filling him up, groaning his padawan’s name. He pressed his face to Obi-Wan’s neck, breathing hard, placing open mouthed kisses against his smooth skin. 

When he decided he could move again he laid on the bed, both of them on their sides, Anakin’s fingers brushing through Obi-Wan’s short hair, toying with his braid.

Neither of them spoke, there was no need. Anything one of them felt the other did as well, emotions flowing freely through the bond they shared. It was why Obi-Wan never once doubted that he was in the right place, with Anakin’s arms wound tightly around him.


End file.
